Cut off
by Nicky007
Summary: One girl trapped in her house with 6 escaped convicts...please review or I'll send some escaped prisoners after you :P Updated!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello everyone, I haven't written any stories for in quite a while, so please go easy on me if you review…or I might send an escaped convict after you :P This story takes place right after the prisoners have escaped._

"I don't know what to do, I failed so many exams already, the tutors must think I'm a complete loser!" I whined to my best friend Sarah on the telephone.

While Sarah tried to convince me of the opposite, I bit nails and stared out of the window. Raindrops blurred my vision and was the main factor why I didn't see who was coming my way.

"Yes, I suppose you're right as always…", I sighed when Sarah had finished talking. "Listen, I'm going to make myself some dinner, my parents are at a friend's birthday party, so I have to cook myself if I want to have something to eat. I'm probably going to throw a pizza in the oven, don't feel like tiring myself."

Before Sarah could start preaching about the necessity of healthy food, I wished her goodnight and hung up.

I put the phone on the table and remained seated on my bed for a few minutes. At that moment my life wasn't going too well. Failed exams at university, recovering from the flu, no boyfriend, no job. I didn't know that everything soon was about to get even worse.

Making my way downstairs, I didn't pay attention to the strange noises that were coming from outside. I was thinking of ways to improve my mood, but I couldn't come up with any feasible ideas.

I put my favourite kind of pizza in the oven: tuna pizza. I turned on the tv while the pizza was in the oven. Hmm, I could hop on my bike and rent a DVD, but that was too much of an effort for me. I decided to stay at home and sulk around.

-Ping-

The pizza was finally ready and I slowly made my way to the kitchen. I put on a pair of ovengloves and opened the oven.

"What the….?!" I jumped in surprise because the oven was empty. Where the hell was my pizza? I looked down and saw there was water on the floor. What was going on? My heart started to beat faster and I put the ovengloves back in the cupboard.

There had to be someone in the house, I didn't know how else to explain the missing pizza.

I took a sharp knife from one of the drawers and tiptoed back to the living room.

I blinked at first and then started to panic when I saw a man sitting on the couch, eating a slice of my tuna pizza.

"I've got a knife", I blurted out without thinking. My voice sounded quite high-pitched.

"No need, I've already sliced the pizza, love", the man replied with a sinister southern accent.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?!" I shrieked, holding the knife in front of me, although the man hadn't moved from the couch.

Before he could answer, someone wrapped an arm around my throat and I was pulled against that person's chest. Another man stepped in front of me and took the knife from my hand.

He looked like a man who nobody wanted to mess with. Tall, muscular, very short hair and he had a grim expression on his face.

"Michael, what should we do with her?" the man who took the knife asked to another man, who appeared from the kitchen.

I tried to scream, but the man who held me clamped a hand over my mouth and tightened his grip on my throat.

"Hmmph!" I groaned and tried to struggle.

The man who sat on the couch made his way towards me and licked his lips.

"Oh, I have a few ideas…" he said with disturbing grin.

"You stay away from her, T-bag!" Michael said angrily and pushed the man away, before turning to me.

"You listen to me. As long as you cooperate we will not hurt you. But if you try to scream or get away…", he didn't finish his sentence, but I could fill in the blanks.

"I'm going to remove my hand, but if I so much as hear you breathing loudly, I'll break your neck", the man behind me hissed in my ear.

I closed my eyes to try and stop the tears from flowing out. He released me and I turned around to look at him.

"You're supposed to be in prison!" I gasped as I recognised John Abruzzi from a picture in the papers.

"Yeah, well, I am supposed to be there, I know. But at the moment I'm enjoying my freedom", he grinned.

"How many of you are here?" I croaked as I looked around.

"Six of us", a familiar voice said as he entered the living room. My eyes grew wide as I looked at an old friend of mine…

_A/N: It's a little cliché, but I hope you enjoyed the first chapter : )_


	2. Facing an old friend

_A/N: No bad reviews so far :P So I guess I'll keep my army of escaped convicts in the cupboard for now…_

"Tweener!" I exclaimed as I recognised the guy who just stepped into the living room.

"Marit, I'm sorry to bother you with this, but we need a place to lay low…", Tweener said with a guilty look in his eyes.

"You broke out of prison?! You took these…these…creeps with you?!" I yelled at him.

Tweener and I had been friends when we were at high school, but we lost touch when he started to hang out with the wrong kind of people. I knew he had gone to prison and I felt sorry for him, but I'd never visited him in prison. I just couldn't face it.

"Marit, please calm down! I'm really, really sorry about this, but we don't have anywhere else to go. The police are all over the place!" Tweener explained and even though I could tell he felt sorry for me, I couldn't help but be angry and terrified.

I walked towards him and slapped him across his face.

"You expect me to hide six escaped prisoners in my home? I trust you, but I don't trust these madmen! How dare you bring them to my house? They threatened me!" I shrieked.

I was about to slap him again in frustration, but Michael dragged me away from him and pushed me down on the couch.

"Calm down, girl, we're not madmen. We're merely asking you to let us stay here for a little while", he said quietly.

I glared and looked up at him. "Asking? You and Mr Mob over there actually threatened me, remember? I never heard you ask me anything politely!"

Michael sighed and put his hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged him off.

"Don't touch me", I hissed and clenched my fists. I stared out of the window and saw it had begun to rain harder, much harder.

The phone rang.

I looked at Michael, I figured he was the 'leader of the gang.'

"Can I pick up the phone? It might be my parents, they get worried if I don't answer…", I asked him as I reached for the phone.

Within a second T-bag's fingers closed around my wrist and he held the kitchen knife against my throat.

"You're going to tell them everything is alright, got it, love?"

I nodded and my hand trembled as T-bag released my wrist to let me answer the phone.

"Marit speaking", I said with a hoarse voice.

"Oh, hi mum. No everything is fine…you what?...you're not coming home tonight? Why not?...I see…no I'll be fine…bye…", I hung up and bit my lip.

"What did she say?" Tweener asked me and sat down next to me.

"She said they're not coming home tonight, dad has been drinking and she doesn't dare to drive home at night in the rain. They're at a friend's birthday party and they are invited to spend the night there", I mumbled, realising I would be alone with the six men for a while.

"That's good news. All we have to do is tie her up and relax for a few hours. The police will think we've already crossed the state border by now", Sucre said happily and got himself a slice of pizza.

"You're doing no such thing. We agreed we'd leave her alone", Tweener got up and faced the tall Puerto Rican.

"Leave her alone? To run out and get the police?" Abruzzi chuckled as he approached me.

That's it. I suddenly decided to make a run for it. I jumped up and made a wild dash for the front door. Bad move, always a bad move…

_A/N: Ooh, little cliffhanger there. Please review! Let me know if I should continue this or not… : )_


	3. Struggling

_A/N: Hello everyone, I'd like to know who your favourite Prison Break-character is and the reason you like this man/woman…so please review and tell me who your fave character is and why. I'm a big T-bag fan, because Robert Knepper is just such a fantastic actor! I also like Abruzzi, shame Peter Stormare quit the series…Anyway, here's the next chapter : )_

I knew I should not have tried to flee, I bloody well knew it. But for some reason I tried to get away from six escaped prisoners. In general it is not a very good idea and I found out the hard way that it was not a good idea indeed…

"Oh, no you don't!" T-bag hissed in his southern accent as he jumped after me.

I didn't make it to the door, because he tackled me to the floor before I could even reach out to the doorknob.

"You !#$ bastard, let me go, I'll scream if you don't get your filthy hands off me!" I yelled at him, hitting him on his chest. T-bag however seemed unaffected by my little outburst.

"Feisty little kitten, aren't you?" he grinned as he pinned my shoulders to the floor.

I smacked him fiercely in the face and he swore in anger. He looked at me and raised his fist, ready to knock me out.

"No, please don't!" I yelped as I tried to protect my face.

But before T-bag could punch me, Michael had grabbed his arm and dragged him off of me.

"I can't allow you to do that. We are not here to abuse her, you hear me?" he said firmly to T-bag, who was glaring at both Michael and me.

"You wouldn't be that lucky if we were alone, kitten", T-bag remarked casually as he licked his lips.

My knees were trembling as Lincoln pulled me up. I certainly wouldn't try to escape from them again…

"Keep him away from me", I said softly to Lincoln, before sitting down on the couch again.

"So what are we going to do with her then? We can't let her run around the house, can we?" Sucre wanted to know as he got himself another slice of pizza.

Abruzzi suddenly walked out of the room and didn't reply when Michael called out to him. A minute later he came back, carrying a rope and some ducktape. I stood up and slowly backed away from him, until my back collided with the wall, that is.

"Tweener, you won't let him do this, will you?" I begged and I couldn't take my eyes of the tall man who kept getting closer.

"Hey yo, come on, just let her be. She won't try to get away no more…There is no need to tie her up, man!" Tweener moved towards Abruzzi, to try and stop him.

"I don't trust her, that's why I'm going to tie her up. I can't enjoy my first hours of freedom with a girl who can get us back to Prisneyland", Abruzzi growled.

Tweener was about to grab him by the arm, but Michael put a restraining hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "Abruzzi is right, we have to tier her up, we can't run the risk of her getting away and informing the cops."

"Let's get this clear. The less you struggle, the less it's going to hurt", Abruzzi said, calmly taking a hold of my wrist. I felt a tear running down my cheek as I held up my other arm.

"Go ahead, I won't try anything. You're too strong for me anyway…" I sobbed, admitting defeat. I thought it would be best to keep calm and give them what they want. I was outnumbered to say the least.

Within a minute he had tied my wrists and ankles together and put me on the couch.

Abruzzi opened his mouth to say something but shut it when the doorbell rang. Everyone froze and looked at the front door, immediately thinking it was the cops.

"Should we open it?" Sucre whispered to Michael.

Nobody answered. Whoever was at the door rang the doorbell again.

'The cops, it has to be them!' I thought and had to bite my lip to stop myself from yelling out to them. I'd be dead before I could even see if it really were cops.

We all stayed quiet, until we heard a window being smashed to pieces…

_A/N: Don't forget to review and tell me who your favourite Prison Break-character is and why! ;)_


	4. Escape?

_A/N: Thank you for your lovely reviews : ) Here is the next chapter…_

We all stayed very calm. Who on earth would want to smash a window in my house? It wouldn't be the cops, that's for sure. My family and friends wouldn't dare to do that either.

"You'd better keep quiet, kitten", T-bag hissed as he pulled me behind the couch.

"Don't touch me, you creep!" I whispered furiously, I couldn't hit him, because Abruzzi had tied me up.

We watched Michael walk into the kitchen, the room where the noise came from.

"Freeze!" A dark voice yelled, before a scuffle broke out.

Sucre ran into the kitchen to help Michael, but because it was too dark to see anything, he switched on the light.

"C-note!" Sucre exclaimed, relieved that it wasn't a cop who entered the house in a violent manner.

Michael and C-note released each other immediately when they recognised each other.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Entering the house like that?!" Michael asked him, still quite upset about the whole thing.

"Well, I rang the doorbell, didn't I? But you bunch of assholes didn't open the door!" C-note panted, inspecting a bruise on his arm, where Michael had punched him.

"We thought you were the cops, that's why we didn't open the damn door!" Sucre said angrily, walking back to the living room where the rest of us sat on the couches.

"It's only C-note", Sucre told us, pointing with his thumb to the kitchen.

"What kind of name is that?" I raised my eyebrows and studied the tall, dark man who followed Michael back to the living room.

"Non of your business. Who is this girl anyway?" C-note replied, glaring at me.

"My name is Marit and this is my house. Would you mind telling your 'homies' to get out of here? Oh, and I assume you are going to pay for that broken window, aren't you?" I asked rebelliously.

"That girl has some nerve, Michael!" C-note remarked.

"So I've noticed…", Michael said vaguely and glanced at me.

"Michael, could we have a word in the kitchen?" Lincoln asked suddenly and gently pulled his younger brother along.

I tried to listen to what they were saying, but I couldn't hear anything, because the rest of the men were talking as well.

"Abruzzi, Sucre, C-note and T-bag, come over here for a minute", Michael called out to the four men.

He avoided eye contact with me. I'm sure that they were going to have a chat about me…

Tweener stayed behind and kneeled in front of me. He looked rather nervous as he began to untie me as fast as he could.

"As soon as I've untied you, run out of the front door and don't look back. I don't want you to get hurt because of me…", Tweener whispered urgently.

My heart began to beat faster and I kept an eye on the kitchen door, in case the men came back.

"Are you coming with me?" I asked him softly.

"Yes. Abruzzi and T-bag will kill me if they get the chance. They never liked me that much…"

A few seconds later I was free and we made our way to the front door and opened it.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Lincoln shouted as he caught sight of us.

"Run!" Tweener said and pushed me outside, running after me.

Oh my God, what's going to happen if they manage to catch us? I didn't want to think about it as I ran as fast as I could.

I couldn't help but looking over my shoulder. I wish I hadn't…the six men were in shape and were about to catch up with us.

"Get back here, you're going to regret it when I get my hands on you!" T-bag yelled at us, with his sinister Southern accent.

'Never mind him, just keep running', I thought, but I felt exhausted.

Suddenly I heard a scream behind me and when I looked back, I saw that Michael had wrestled Tweener to the ground. I gasped and for a second I stopped running.

"Keep running, Marit!" I heard Tweener cry and I continued to sprint across the road.

But it was a big mistake to think that we could actually get away from them. That became a fact when I felt someone jump on my back and I fell on the ground.

"Let me go! Don't hurt me, please!" I shrieked as I looked up to see Lincoln, who kept a tight grip on my wrists and hauled me up.

"Why did you do that?" Lincoln sighed as he started to drag me back to the others, who stood around Tweener. My friend appeared to be terrified, but didn't try to get away from Michael. I guess he was too tired and scared to try anything.

"I wanted to get away from you bunch of escaped convicts. As if that is so weird", I answered honestly as I felt tears on my cheeks. "You're not going to kill me, are you?"

Lincoln didn't answer, but had a grim look in his eyes as we reached the group.

"That wasn't such a good idea, was it?" Abruzzi smirked as he wiped the tears off my cheeks with his fingers.

"Don't touch me", I said quietly, I didn't have the strength to struggle.

The men began to pull us back to my house. What were they going to do with us?

_A/N: Oh my! They're not going to do something evil, are they:O Please review, or I'll send T-bag after you :P_


	5. Catch me if you can

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews, they always make my day :D Enjoy the next chapter!_

This was it, they would kill us, I was certain of it. The men weren't too pleased with the escape attempt of Tweener and I. Well, if I was a criminal I wouldn't want two people running to the cops either…

Michael shoved Tweener on the couch, giving him a dark glare. Lincoln pushed me down next to Tweener and took place on the table in front of the couch. The rest of the men remained standing in the living room, all with grim expressions on their faces.

"Why did you try to get away from us, Tweener?" T-bag asked calmly, taking a step closer to him. "We have treated you nicely so far, haven't we?"

Tweener refused to answer, keeping his lips firmly together while staring at the carpet.

"Yeah, why would you go and do that, Tweener?" Abruzzi sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"He wanted to help me get away. I asked him to untie me…", I suddenly said. "He thought you were going to kill me…"

All faces turned to me.

"Who says we're going to kill you?" Michael wanted to know, his voice sounded kind of soothing.

I shot him a confused look and bit my lip.

"Well, that's what criminals do to witnesses, don't they?" I hesitated. "I figured you were going to murder me when you didn't need to hide out in my house anymore."

T-bag had positioned himself behind the couch and I heard him chuckle as he closed two hands around my throat.

"That's exactly what I was planning to do, kitten", he grinned, squeezing harder.

My eyes grew wide as I frantically squirmed to get out of his grip.

"Get away from her!" Tweener yelled and jumped up, ready to hit him.

Abruzzi didn't even bother to try and stop him, as he enjoyed seeing someone hurt T-bag.

The youngest of the group managed to punch T-bag hard on his arm, causing him to let me go.

I coughed and dropped to the floor, trying to get away from that psycho as far as possible.

"Touch me again and I'll…" T-bag muttered to Tweener, who was pushed back on the couch by Lincoln.

You're going to leave them alone, T-bag, you hear me? You will not touch them, got it?" Michael ordered, sternly pointing a finger at him.

"Are you alright?" Sucre asked me, inspecting my neck.

I shrugged him off, folding my arms around my knees, not daring to look at T-bag.

"No, I'm not alright actually…That bastard just tried to strangle me!" I cried, tears of frustration and fear rolling down my cheeks.

"He won't touch you again, Marit. I promise…", Michael said, kneeling down next to me.

"That's all very well, but what are you going to do with us then?" I asked softly, wiping my tears away.

Michael looked up at the rest of the men. "Go to the kitchen and take Tweener with you, tie him to a chair. I need to speak with Marit in private."

They all left, taking Tweener with them. He didn't try to struggle, he knew only too well that it would be useless.

I looked in Michael's blue eyes, wondering what he had in mind.

"Marit, I never wanted to do this to you, I want you to know that…We're going to leave early in the morning, by then the cops will think we've already crossed the state border. But until then we need to hide out here, okay?"

He seemed to be honest and I believed him. But he still hadn't answered my question.

"So you are not going to kill me and Tweener?" I carefully asked, looking him straight in the eyes.

"No, I'm not, I'm not that sort of escaped convict...", he smiled at me and I felt relieved. I might live to see another day after all.

"You don't really look like a criminal. What did you do to get in prison in the first place?" I asked.

"That's a long story, I won't bore you with it now…", he answered. "Why don't you try to get some sleep, you must be exhausted."

He was right, I was exhausted, but the thought of going to sleep with those criminals in the house didn't appeal to me all that much.

"I'll stay with you, they won't come near you", Michael said, as if he could read my mind.

I smiled weakly and lay down on the couch, my eyelids getting heavier and within minutes I was asleep.

Again, not such a good idea…an hour later I was woken up by a cold hand on my shoulder. When I looked up I began to tremble, two brown eyes stared down on me.

""Michael!" I screamed as loud as I could, feeling sick by the mere sight of the man.

"Michael can't hear you, love…"

_A/N: Who would that be?! Please let me know what you think of this chapter!_


	6. rooftop antics

_A/N: Once again, thanks for the reviews! For those of you who live in the USA, did PB stop until January:O That must be frustrating, all those weeks without our favourite escaped prisoners: ( Hope you enjoy the next chapter…_

"What have you done to Michael, you piece of...mhhm", before I could finish my sentence a hand closed over my lips and I could only mutter incomprehensible sounds.

"Sshhh, what's with the nasty words, kitten?" T-bag whispered in my ear, stroking my cheek with his other hand.

I looked over his shoulder and saw Michael lying on the floor, T-bag had hit him rather forcefully. Oh my God, what could I do now? I couldn't scream, couldn't struggle and where were the rest of the men?

"We're going to have a little bit of fun, you and I…We're going outside for a few minutes, don't scream, don't fight it, I'll be gentle with you", he said with a disgusting smile and started pulling me towards the door.

I saw that the door that leads to the kitchen was closed. Where the hell was everyone?!

Despite T-bag's warnings, I frantically tried to get out of his grip, but that slimy bastard was too strong for me. He got me outside and we went into a small shed a few yards away from the house.

Eventually I managed to bite his hand, causing him to let me go and giving me the opportunity to get away.

"Tweener! Anyone! Heeeeeeelp!!" I screamed as loud as I could, louder than I'd ever screamed before. But the nearest neighbours lived too far away to hear me. I started to run back to the house, hearing T-bag come after me.

"You're going to pay for that, kitten, I will get you and you know it!"

I practically dived through the frontdoor, which was still open, but there was no one to be seen. Then I got an idea…I quickly ran upstairs to my bedroom, grabbed my cellphone and opened the window. T-bag wasn't as fast as I'd thought he was. I climbed on the roof, which was relatively easy, I had done it loads of times when I was younger.

"Where are you?" I heard T-bag singing. I lay flat on the roof, listening to what he was going to do. If my plan worked, he would think I had jumped out of the window and had run away.

It was quiet for a moment. Then I heard him swear and go away, he went downstairs to go after me. But he didn't think for a moment that I would be on top of that roof…

I glanced over the edge and saw him running towards the road. Yes! My plan definitely worked! I quickly dialled 911 and after a few seconds I heard a female voice answer.

"Please help me, those men who escaped from prison are in my house!" I said to her, not daring to speak too loud, in case they overheard me.

Suddenly the line went dead. She didn't reply.

"Hello?! Are you still there?" I started to panic. When I looked at my cellphone I realised why she didn't reply…the battery was empty.

"Shit!! Shit shit shit!" I yelled, feeling helpless. What could I do now? I had no idea where the rest of the men were, T-bag could come back any minute and the cops couldn't help me. 'Great position to find yourself in, Marit', I thought furiously.

Before I could think of what to do next, T-bag came running back, obviously frustrated. To my surprise I heard him shout to someone.

"She got away! I can't believe that brat got away!" he said angrily to someone.

"This is all your fault, you know that? She's going to run to the cops, she could be there already! We have to get out of here!" That was Abruzzi's voice, sounding pissed off.

I fiddled with my cellphone, hoping that they would not look up.

"This is also Tweener's fault, he was the one who said we should come here. I say we finish him off!" T-bag hissed.

I gasped and felt my cellphone slip out of my hands. The roof was not totally flat so my phone slid off the roof, right on Abruzzi's head.

"What the…?!" he exclaimed as he saw it was a cellphone. Immediately they looked up, recognising the frightened face that stared down at them.

"Looks like she didn't go to the cops after all", T-bag grinned.

"I called them! They're on their way as we speak!" I bluffed, realising they didn't know about the empty battery.

"Do you think they can get to us before we get to you?" Abruzzi asked calmly. Then he turned to T-bag. "Go to her room, climb on to the roof. I'll stay here to make sure she doesn't get down."

I gulped as I become conscious of the fact that I was trapped. I could wait until T-bag got up here, risking a fight in which either of us could fall off the roof, or get down and face Abruzzi. Both ideas were not really something to look forward too…

While I tried to decide which scenario would end up with me escaping alive, I saw T-bag climb on the roof.

"Well hello there. For a moment I thought you had gotten away…", he smiled.

That was it. I couldn't bear the idea of him touching me, so I took a deep breath and jumped off the roof…

_A/N: Was this such a good idea? Will Marit escape from them? Please review and tell me what you think!_


	7. Car trouble

_A/N: Happy Christmas to everyone and thanks for the reviews I've been listening to Christmas songs all day, lol. 'All I want for Christmas is you' from Mariah Carey is my favourite :P_

'Idiot, what were you thinking?!' I thought as I jumped off the roof in sheer panic. I was going to break a limb and if I didn't, I'm sure Abruzzi would be glad to break one.

I screamed as I landed on the ground with a thud, mentally preparing for what was coming next.

"Well, hello there, Marit. Please explain to me why you thought it was a wise idea to jump off a roof?" Abruzzi smiled unpleasantly.

I was too busy with finding out if I had broken anything to answer his question.

"Did you get her?" T-bag yelled from the rooftop. He slowly made his way to the edge to look at us.

"Yeah. I don't think she's physically able to run off again", Abruzzi said, pulling me to my feet.

"Alright, I'm coming down, don't let her get away."

I remained quiet and came to the conclusion that I didn't have anything broken as far as I could tell. But I was wondering where the rest of the men had gone? They surely wouldn't have run off without a reason?

T-bag appeared with a big grin on his face, spreading his arms as if he wanted to hug me.

"There is my favourite female escapee. Now tell me why you wanted to get away from me? You thought I was going to hurt you, didn't you? Don't worry, we're going to take good care of you…"

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much", I said through clenched teeth.

The men laughed at my remark.

"Oh, we can see that. Would you say you've properly taken care of yourself? Jumping off a roof, only to fall in the hands of escaped prisoners?" Abruzzi chuckled.

I bit my lip and looked down, not knowing what to say. He was right, this was not really a good situation to find yourself in. I tried to think of a way to get out of it, but each scenario would end up with me getting killed.

Wait a second…

"You forgot the cops are still on their way…I called them before I dropped the phone, remember?" I said triumphantly, even though I knew they weren't coming this way, the battery went dead before I could tell the woman on the phone where I was.

The expression on their faces changed. They were getting angry again, not such a good idea after all.

"Have you got a car, Marit?" T-bag asked suddenly.

I winced. Shit. They were going to take me with them in a car? No way I was going to let that happen.

"No, I haven't", I lied nervously. "My parents have got the only car with them."

T-bag eyed me with suspicion.

"She's lying, I can tell by the look of her…", Abruzzi noticed and grabbed my wrist. "You're going to give me the keys and show us the car right now, got it?"

"Or you'll do what? You're going to kill me anyway, why would I bother doing what you tell me to?" I asked him quietly.

"Because if you don't I'll break your arm, that's why!" Abruzzi hissed and slowly started to twist my wrist.

"Aah! Okay, okay, I'll give you the keys!" I yelped. I felt like such wussy, but the pain in my arm was overwhelming.

"Good girl", Abruzzi said and patted my shoulder. "Now walk inside and get the carkeys, we'll be right behind you…"

T-bag gave me a push and I stumbled back inside and got up without saying anything. I took the carkeys from a cupboard in the hall and wondered where the heck everyone had gone too. Michael was still unconscious on the floor and I felt tears stinging in my eyes.

"There is a blue BMW in the garage, you can take it. Just let me stay here, I won't tell anyone that you got the car", I tried, but T-bag snatched the keys from my hand and started to drag me back outside.

"Nice try, kitten. But that's not going to work, you're coming with us."

"What about the rest of the men? What happened to them? I only know where Michael is…you have to tell me what happened to Tweener!" I begged them.

"Don't worry about them…Tweener is in the basement of the house. As well as Linc, C-note and Sucre. We locked them in the basement, they were starting to get annoying when we informed them of our plans with you and Tweener. They didn't want to hurt you…bunch of pathetic losers", T-bag explained to me as we reached the garage.

The only people who could help me were locked in the basement? That was just great.

"Get in the car", Abruzzi ordered as he opened the door for me.

"Where are we going?" I asked stubbornly, folding my arms.

"I'm only going to say it once. Get in the damn car!" he threatened.

I stayed put and although I was scared, I tried not to let them notice.

"You're going to let her get away with that behaviour?" T-bag grinned as he sat behind the steering wheel.

"Shut up, I'll handle this!" Abruzzi shouted and took a step closer. "Either you get into the car or I'm going to break your arm for real!"

I didn't move. Until he reached out and grabbed my wrist again…I shrieked and quickly sat down in the backseat. Damnit! Why didn't I know by now that they didn't make idle threats?!

Abruzzi sat down next to me, to prevent me from jumping out of the car.

T-bag drove out of the garage and turned to drive to the road. Suddenly the door of the house flew open and Lincoln ran out, waving his arms and screaming at us.

Yes!

I didn't hesitate, but punched Abruzzi on the nose and got ut of the car before T-bag could accelerate and drive off.

I ran towards Lincoln and fell into his arms, glad to be away from those two creeps. "Get back into the house, Marit, we have to run!" he said urgently. I looked behind me and screamed. T-bag had turned the car and drove straight at us…

_A/N: Please review! _


	8. Tbag trapped

_A/N: Thank you for reviewing:) Ooh, in about two weeks PB will be on again in the USA! Not that it matters much to me, as I'm Dutch :P Bet you didn't know that, did you? ;)_

"That sick bastard is going to run us over!" Lincoln yelled as we ran back to my house. I didn't answer, but looked over my shoulder to see T-bag behind the wheel with a menacing grin on his face. He gave me a little wave and pressed his foot further down on the accelerator.

Lincoln and I ran inside and fell on the floor, quickly scrambling away from the car.

T-bag hadn't stopped for the door, he drove straight through it.

I stared wide-eyed at T-bag, who now couldn't drive any further, because the car got stuck in the doorpost. He couldn't open the doors of the car either, the hall was too small for that.

"Stay here, I'm going to teach that son of a bitch a lesson!" Lincoln growled and jumped up, walking to the car with clenched fists.

T-bag saw him coming and frantically tried to get out of the car, pounding against the windows and then trying to kick them in, but it didn't work.

"Having a bit of trouble getting out of the car, T-bag?" Lincoln smiled. "Please be so kind as to wait here while I'm going to get something to break the windows with."

"I have a baseball bat in my room", I said and realised I could have used it before. "It's under my bed."

"That'll do", Lincoln said and went upstairs, giving T-bag a smug look.

T-bag continued his frantic struggle to get out of the car, but nothing worked. Where was Abruzzi? He wasn't in the car, so he must have jumped out before T-bag began his reckless rampage with the car. I was sure that I didn't knock him out, so he must be around somewhere…

I frowned when T-bag suddenly started to grin at me. I didn't have to wait long to find out why. Two arms were wrapped around my waist and started to drag me outside via the backdoor. Abruzzi!

"Lincoln, help me!" I screamed and scratched Abruzzi's arms, panic taking over me.

"Hands up, Abruzzi, let her go", a dark voice said forcefully.

"Says who?" the mob boss snarled, not bothering to loosen his grip.

"Says the person who helped you get out of jail."

"Ah, Michael, I can imagine you have a bit of headache, haven't you?"

"I'm alright. But you won't be if you don't let Marit go…"

"What are you going to do then? Do you really think you can take me on?" Abruzzi hissed, turning around, holding me in front of him. He had wrapped one hand around my throat, ignoring my attempts to hurt him by shoving my elbow vigorously against his stomach.

I decided that if I survived I would take up self defense lessons, I was tired of escaped prisoners trying to strangle me.

"I'm telling you one more time, let Marit go!" Michael was beginning to loose his patience.

I gasped as Abruzzi tightened his grip…

_A/N: What's going to happen to Marit?! Please review, they make my day!_


	9. Another cliffhanger

_A/N: It's been quite a while since I updated…so I thought I'd give it another try ____ Hope you enjoy the next chapter and please let me know what you think of it!_

I suddenly sagged against Abruzzi, apparently with such a force that the creep couldn't hold me any longer and dropped me to the floor. I gasped for air and scrambled out of the way.

When I looked up, I saw Michael jumping at the mobster and tackling him to the floor. He was getting the upper hand and I didn't want to intervene in case I accidentally punched the wrong one.

"Lincoln!" I yelled out, hoping that Michael's brother would be able to end the fight. T-bag in the meantime, was working his way through the front window of the car.

While I was busy trying to find a way to stop him from getting out of the vehicle, I noticed that Abruzzi had somehow managed to wrestle Michael into a headlock. I had to do something!

"Marit, get out of the way!" Lincoln shouted. He had come into the room with the baseball bat and angrily attacked Abruzzi. I quickly walked back to the wall and watched the violent scene in front of me, not paying attention to a certain convict on the other side of the room.

Abruzzi had more strength than the two brothers expected, as it was taking them quite a while to knock him out. "Marit, go upstairs and call 911!" Michael called out, panting and clutching his arm, which was obviously hurt during the struggle.

I looked at him with a surprised expression on my face. "What do you mean, call 911? You want to get away, don't you?"

"Just do it! We'll get away in time. They need to arrest Abruzzi and T-bag!" Michael responded, trying to get on his feet, while Lincoln leaned on the unconscious criminal.

I ran upstairs and wanted to run into my bedroom, when I realised I had dropped my cellphone from the roof earlier on. I expressed my frustration by swearing and punching the wall. Ahhh, that hurt! I bit my fist to stop myself from yelling out in pain.

Then I realised my parents kept a phone in their room. I was just making my way across the hallway to their room when I suddenly became conscious of the fact that I had no idea where T-bag was. I didn't have to wait long to find out.

The bathroom door behind me opened and a hand roughly silenced me, pulling me against someone.

"Surprised, kitten? You should've kept an eye on me, you should know that by now", he said softly. He began to drag me into my parents' bedroom.

"You see, I'm getting really tired of you and I'm going to have my revenge, you can trust me on that!" he continued, pulling me into the room.

I was more enraged than frightened. This had happened too many times this evening, being manhandled and threatened by him and Abruzzi. I quickly grabbed hold of both ends of the doorframe and braced myself.

He had to let go of my mouth to pry my finger loose. That's the moment I waited for.

"MICHAEL, LINCOLN!" I shrieked and the brothers came running up the stairs. T-bag didn't have time to get away. Lincoln knocked him out with the bat, before he had the chance to hurt me.

I was trembling and sat down on the floor to calm down. Michael sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Marit. I didn't mean for all this to happen to you…" he said tenderly.

"I know", I replied.

It was quiet for a few seconds. Lincoln had gone downstairs to free the others, who were still locked up in the basement.

"What's going to happen next?" I asked Michael, realising they couldn't hide out here for much longer.

"We'll be on our way soon", he said. "We will tie Abruzzi and this sick bastard up, of course. We're not putting you in any more danger. Then you're going to call the cops, who will pick 'em up and throw them back in prison."

I was about to say something when I heard a car pulling up outside…

_A/N: Review please :D Must dash and walk the dog!_


End file.
